


Sandcastles

by Mskristinamay



Series: The Song Collection (Thiam Story) [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angry Liam, Angst, Fluff is coming soon but for right now feel the burn, M/M, Sad theo, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 06:38:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15455517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mskristinamay/pseuds/Mskristinamay
Summary: Theo is found. Some reunions aren't always happy.Based on the song Sandcastles by Beyoncé. Lyrics are in bold.*Reading the series in order is strongly suggested.*





	Sandcastles

**We built sand castles that washed away.**

Theo stared down at his phone as he scrolled through the pictures that had accumulated over the days and months of being with Liam. A stray tear rolling down his face, the small salty drop hitting the screen and blurring the look of utter happiness on both of their faces in the selfie. He wiped at it angrily. How easy their happiness tarnished, in the image and in real life. Their relationship was exactly like that of a sandcastle; beautiful while it lasted but quick to crumble underneath the mighty waves of reality.

**  
I made you cry when I walked away.**

His thumb clicked a few times and hovered over the voicemail that he had memorized by now. Grinding his teeth as he recalled the broken voice in the saved message.

 

_How could you. *Hiccup-sob* You left, you just fucking left. Did I not mean anything to you at all?_

Theo felt the invisible knife twist in his heart.

 

_No, you don’t just get to leave. You don’t want to be with me anymore, fine, but you’re going to say it to my fucking face Theo. I’m coming, don’t bother trying to hide. I’ll always be able to find you. Maybe not today… or tomorrow… but I WILL find you._

Theo didn’t expect him to cry. Be angry maybe, but cry no. He pressed play again and listened to the voice he missed so much already. Sighing when something in the air shifted.

 

He was here. Took him a week, but he was here.

**  
And although I promised that I could stay, baby.**

Three strong thuds fell on the dingy motel door and he was surprised the thing held up. He set his phone down and took a deep breath before making his way over and slowly pulling the door open.

**  
Every promise don't work out that way, oh, babe.**

Liam was on him before he could even open his mouth to say something. Strong hands fisting in his shirt and propelling him backwards until his back slammed harshly against the wall. Leaving a Theo-sized dent in the flimsy drywall.

 

“You promised.” The beta growled menacingly. Theo averted his gaze, looking to the side with a clenched jaw.

**  
Every promise don't work out that way.**

With his lack of reply Liam pulled at him and then smashed his body back against the wall with such force that the piece of shit painting next to his head fell to the floor.

 

“You fucking promised! Look at me!” Liam bellowed, panting heavily. “Look at me.” He repeated pleadingly, this time softer.

 

Theo swallowed and turned to face Liam, slowly dragging his eyes up until he met blues swirling darkly like the sea before a storm. Liam released him, went to reach out to touch his face only to pull back dejectedly when Theo flinched. He hadn’t meant to. He just hadn’t been touched since he left that night, his body going back into its old habits from his upbringing.

**Dishes smashed on my counter from our last encounter.**

Liam turned with hunched shoulders and walked out of the room to his bronco that was parked a few spaces over. Theo stepped off the wall and cringed when two large chunks came crumbling after him. He grabbed his phone and small duffle, not bothering to close the door to the room behind him. Place was a shit hole anyways, and went to the passenger side, pausing before pulling the door open and getting in without a word.

 

It didn’t need to be discussed. They both knew he was going back to Beacon but Theo knew it would be very very different than what he was used to. The aftermath of this, whatever it was, was no doubt going to be catastrophic.

**  
Pictures snatched out the frame.**

They drove in complete silence. Liam white knuckling the steering wheel every few minutes as if he was trying to contain himself from blowing up. Theo wished he would, honestly anything was better than silence, but he knew better than to be the one to start the conversation. Knew anything he said right now would probably end up making it worse.

 

A few hours in and they had crossed back into the United States. Boarder control being the first either of them spoke. He was about to say something to keep himself from going crazy when he spotted something on the floor. The glossy paper bent and ripped in some places.

**  
Bitch, I scratched out your name and your face.**

He reached forward picking it up, a small noise escaping his throat when he smoothed it out. It was a picture of him. One he didn’t know that Liam had taken, that caught him with a rare smile, the one he only gave to the boy next to him.

 

Liam snatched the picture out of his hands and tucked it into his pocket without so much as a look at him. Theo curled in on himself.

**  
What is it about you that I can't erase, baby?**

He’d fucked up when he fell for Liam. But he couldn’t change it now, nor did he want to. He snuck a glance over at the boy. Noticing how tired, how defeated he looked, and bit down on his lip.

**And your heart is broken cause I walked away.**

 

Liam needed him and he had left out of stupidity, ripping them both in half. Now he’d really fucked up.

 

**Show me your scars and I won't walk away.**

Theo could taste the blood now pooling in his mouth from biting down so hard. Liam turned his head and looked at him. Eyes lightening from storm clouds to glaciers and he huffed quietly before he gently brought one hand over and tugged Theo’s lip away from his teeth. He went to pull his hand away when Theo snatched it greedily, intertwining their fingers and hanging on with a death grip.

  
 **And I know I promised that I could stay, baby, every promise don't work out that way.**  


“You promised.” Liam whispered.

 

“I know.”

 

“You hurt me… you hurt yourself.”

 

“I know.”

 

“How can I trust you now?”

 

He closed his eyes and let his voice crack with emotion. “I don’t know.”


End file.
